


Getting closer with every step

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Request made by natural_selexion:Hi friend, remember me? The one who keeps delivering you Dylan story after Dylan story? Yep that one. I think it's time that you deliver for me also. I know it and you know it so now all your other faithful readers know it too. IT'S MY TURN DAMNIT! tantrum over. But for real. Gimme mean boy(:
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Getting closer with every step

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this with priority, her tantrum was just. I've been slacking on her! 
> 
> So here is Eric Harris smut :) no a single grain of reality in sight ;) 
> 
> Hope whoever reads this, likes it. Please let me know!

“I don’t know who told you that but” I say but Eric interrupts me. 

“Someone very close to you, I’ve said it before and you know it’s true” Eric says, smirking at me. He’s right and I hate it. “You said that out of the group of friends you’d fuck me” Eric says licking his plump bottom lip. I roll my eyes. The truth is I’ve only said this to one person, my boyfriend or well my ex boyfriend now. When I was drunk I let slip that I was very curious about sex with Eric. Everyone has heard the rumors, Eric isn’t as shy in bed as he is out of it. Dylan got angry and broke up with me and Eric is here to cheer me up but so far I’m only getting annoyed with him. I’m already feeling like complete shit I’m not in the mood for his crap.

“So what, I love Dylan still and I want to get back with him. It doesn’t change anything, nothing will happen.” I say crossing my arms. Eric’s eyes change. 

“Oh it changes everything” he says, taking a step closer. 

“No it doesn’t” I say adamantly. 

“So what is Dylan like in bed?” he asks me.

“Excuse me?” I say unbelieving that he just asked me this.

“Just tell me, I won’t tell him” Eric says taking one more step towards me, there is still a lot of space between us so I’m not thinking anything of it. 

“I’m not telling you how Dylan is in bed, asshole” I bite at him. 

“Have you heard what they say about me?” Eric asks me, making it harder to swallow the accumulating saliva in my mouth. 

“I’m losing the point of where you’re going with all of this” I say to him, knowing that is a lie. Eric takes another step closer, I still think nothing of it.

“I think Dylan is not like me in bed at all,” he says putting his hands in his pockets. 

“What is that supposed to mean? Harris where are you going with this?” I ask, feeling annoyed. This time he takes three steps closer and the space between us is getting noticeably smaller. 

“What kind of songs did he play when he fucked you?” Eric asks bluntly. My head tilts amazed at his attitude. 

“None of your fucking business” I say with a smile on my face completely stunned. 

“I bet it’s to songs like Beautiful and all that weird shit he listens to” Eric says, making me gasp. 

“Make your point or shut up” I say, taking a step closer to him. Now he walks away. 

“My point is that” and he puts a cd in the stereo and presses play “I want to fuck you to this song amongst others” and closer starts to play. “My point is” he says walking towards me while he takes off his shirt and casts it aside. “That I want to show you the difference between him and me” 

I am stunned. He takes another step closer “he makes love to you doesn’t he?” Eric says with that irresistible smirk on his face.

“Fuck you, Harris” I say walking up to him, kissing him harder then I’ve ever kissed someone before. “That’s the plan” he growls at me as he rips my shirt over my head, takes me in his arms and walks me back into the wall. I gasp out in pure lust and Eric takes advantage of it by owning my mouth right that second. My hands go up to his hair and he starts to unbuckle my pants pushing it down with my panties in one go. “I wanna fuck you like an animal” he says simultaneously with Trent. “Feel you from the inside” and without warning he penetrates me with two fingers making my head slam back against the wall biting my lip “yeah like that” he says licking my neck before he bites down on my shoulder. I moan out and he pushes his fingers in as deep as he can. “Fuck, Eric” I cry out at how much I want him. He takes his fingers out of me and grabs my hips as he pulls me back with him to the bed. Letting me fall down on it, dropping his pants to the floor. He presses my legs together and turns them to the other side, lines himself up and enters me in one swift movement. “You get me closer to God” he groans in my ear as he goes deeper than I’ve ever had anyone in me. His hand goes up to my breast grabbing it before his hand goes further up. His beautiful hand wraps around my neck as he keeps pushing in me over and over again making me a moaning mess. “He didn't fuck you like I can” he says licking my earlobe before biting down on it. I cry out in pleasure as he squeezes his hand shut around my throat. “Fuck you feel amazing” he says before he turns me on my belly. His hands holding on to my ass while he pounds in me. I look back and see him looking at how he penetrates me. Watching himself go in and out of me slower than before. He leans over me and kisses me on the mouth when he’s done kissing me he tells me to look to the left. I do so and my eyes close immediately “I said look” he orders and I open my eyes again. He looks directly at me in the mirror going in and out of me while he holds his eyes on me. “Look how we fit together, your ass is like a fucking puzzlepiece, perfect fit” he says before he turns to look down. Leaving me to suppress my moans as I watch him looking down at me. His hands groping my ass before he lets his hand land down hard on my ass cheek. Then he stops and pulls out of me. He gets off of the bed and pulls me to the edge. Pushing my upper body down so hard my ribs hurt. “Fuck that hurts” I moan out. “But you’re moaning for me, still,” he says penetrating me, so deep it actually hurts. I grip on the sheets and press my mouth into the mattress. He then pulls on my hair “no no I want to hear you, that’s how you’ll finish me” he says panting as he leans down kissing on my back “look at how I fuck you” he orders as he makes me look into the mirror again. He continues kissing my shoulders and settles his mouth in my neck “moan for me, let me fill you up” he says making me moan out at his words alone. “Yeah like that” he growls, biting down in my neck. His thrusts become harder and then he presses in me so deep holding me still on him with an iron grip on my hips. His head goes up and he looks at me in the mirror with predatory eyes while he fills me deep inside. His grip loosens and he pushes me down on the bed on my belly again. Laying himself on me, kissing my neck and shoulders while we both pant out the ride. 

“He can’t fuck you like this” he says in my ear, not breaking eyecontact. “But I can make love to you better than he can,” he says as his hand goes up to my cheek while he lays down next to me. “You’re the most beautiful fucking creature I have ever seen. If you will let me I’ll fuck you when you want” and he kisses me sweeter then before “make love to you whenever you want me to” He then turns me on my back, settles between my legs. His left arm above my head to lean on and with the other he raises my thigh. He smiles at me and slowly pushes himself in me again making my mouth open and my eyes close. “Eric” I cry out. “Yeah baby girl” he says holding my face with both his hands. My hands go over his back, tracing his shoulder blades. “You’re confusing me, you almost sound like you care about me” I say now looking into his eyes. 

“Don’t be confused, I’m not letting you go back to him,” he tells me before Eric Harris makes love to someone for the first time. 


End file.
